civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
Thomas J. Wood
|died= |image= |caption=Thomas John Wood |placeofbirth=Munfordville, Kentucky |placeofdeath=Dayton, Ohio |placeofburial=West Point Cemetery |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |allegiance= United States of America Union |branch= United States Army Union Army |serviceyears=1845–68 |rank= Major General |commands=IV Corps |battles=Mexican–American War American Civil War |laterwork= }} Thomas John Wood (September 25, 1823 – February 26, 1906) was a career United States Army officer and a Union general during the American Civil War. Early life and career Wood was born in rural Munfordville, Kentucky, the son of George Thomas Wood, an army officer, and Elizabeth Helm. He was an 1845 graduate of the United States Military Academy, finishing 5th in a class of 41 cadets. He was commissioned as a second lieutenant in the United States Army Corps of Engineers. In 1846, Wood joined General Zachary Taylor's staff for a few months as the Mexican–American War erupted. He soon transferred at his request to U.S. 2nd Dragoons and was cited for valor at the Battle of Buena Vista in February 1847. After the war, he served in a succession of cavalry postings on the open frontier in the American Old West. Wood traveled in Europe from 1859 until early 1861 on a leave of absence from the army. Civil War service During early days of the Civil War, Wood helped organize, train, and equip several volunteer regiments in Indiana. In October 1861, he was promoted to brigadier general of Indiana volunteers. The following month, he married Caroline E. Greer of Dayton, Ohio. Wood commanded a brigade in the Tennessee and Mississippi campaigns at the beginning of the war. He commanded a division in the Army of the Ohio, then in the Army of the Cumberland. Wood was present at second day of the Battle of Shiloh. Wood was wounded during the Battle of Murfreesboro in December 1862. He suffered controversy at the Battle of Chickamauga, where he was blamed for contributing to William S. Rosecrans's defeat. A breakdown in situational awareness by Rosecrans and poor staff work resulted in Wood receiving a seemingly senseless order that, if literally obeyed, required him to pull his division out of the line to the support of another division further to his left, dangerously creating an unprotected gap in the right of the line. Instead of verifying his commander's actual intent, Wood elected to regard the order as imperative and moved his division out of its position. Historian Peter Cozzens wrote: Less than 30 minutes after Wood moved his division, Confederate Lt. Gen. James Longstreet's men poured through the resulting gap and cut Rosecrans's army in two. Rosecrans was eventually relieved from command of the Army of the Cumberland following this Union defeat, while Wood retained his division. Cozzens finds fault with Wood "for letting petty bitterness get the better of him" and Rosecrans for "not checking the order to make sure it reflected his intent. Rosey was tired and it showed."Cozzens, p. 365. Wood redeemed himself during the successful assault on Missionary Ridge and at the Battle of Lovejoy's Station, where despite a badly shattered leg, he stayed on the field encouraging his men. He commanded the IV Corps of the Army of the Cumberland at the Battle of Nashville, and pursued John Bell Hood's Confederates after the Union victory. In January 1865, Wood received a promotion to the rank of major general of volunteers. Postbellum career After the Confederates surrendered, Wood was assigned to duty in Mississippi with the occupation army. Frustrated with administrative duty with the Freedmen's Bureau and the politics of Reconstruction, he retired from the service in June 1868, having achieved the same rank in the regular army. His old war wounds prevented him from achieving his desire of returning to active duty on the frontier. He moved to Dayton and became active in the Grand Army of the Republic, a social organization for Union Army veterans. He also served as a member of the board of visitors at the Military Academy. Before he died in 1906, Wood was the last survivor of his West Point class. See also *List of American Civil War generals Notes References * Cozzens, Peter, This Terrible Sound: The Battle of Chickamauga, University of Illinois Press, 1992, ISBN 0-252-02236-X. External links *Photo gallery of General Wood Category:1823 births Category:1906 deaths Category:People from Dayton, Ohio Category:Union Army generals Category:People of Kentucky in the American Civil War Category:People of Ohio in the American Civil War Category:United States Military Academy alumni Category:People from Hart County, Kentucky Category:American military personnel of the Mexican–American War Category:Members of the Aztec Club of 1847 Category:Burials at West Point Cemetery it:Thomas John Wood